1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid jet cutting systems, and more particularly to a fluid perforating/cutting nozzle configured for high endurance and wear resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, it is often necessary to perforate or sever tubing employed during drilling operations. Fluid jet cutters are typical cutting systems utilized for such purposes due to their versatility in configuration for specific tasks and relatively low material requirements. The cutting fluid is usually a mixture of water and abrasive that is pumped to a fluid jet cutting nozzle at a very high pressure, e.g., about 3000 psi or higher. One of the difficulties arises from the design of a conventional fluid jet cutting nozzle. During a fluid jet cutting operation, the conventional nozzle experiences splashback, i.e., fluid reflecting back towards the nozzle as the cutting fluid contacts the work surface. This causes the nozzle and the tool to wear relatively quickly due to the high kinetic energy in the cutting fluid splashback and the relatively close spacing between the nozzle and the work surface in which these tools normally operate, the close spacing providing little room to avoid the angle of attack from the splashback. Worn nozzles and/or tools must be replaced or retooled, which creates significant downtime and incur undesirable additional costs.
Thus, a fluid perforating/cutting nozzle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.